


Birthday

by Singing_Violin



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Scully's birthday, and Mulder remembers. Of course, that means trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They're not mine, but I'm excited for their return!

"Am I dying?" she asked tremulously. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

He furrowed his brow. "Now why would you think that?"

She fingered the locket he'd given her. "Maybe because the last time you remembered my birthday, I had cancer?"

He gave her a wan smile. "You're not the one who's dying."

Her eyes widened, tears stinging in them. "I can save you."

He shook his head. "Not this time." Then he turned and walked away.

She sat up, breathing hard. "Just a dream," she muttered to herself.

Then she looked over at his headstone.

"Damn you, Mulder."

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was a birthday gift for my dear friend Darken, who is responsible for my love of both fanfic and the X-Files. It was intended to take place during Season 8, after Scully finds out about Mulder's illness and his headstone, but before he's returned. However, it could work in other contexts.


End file.
